Enteroadenoviruses (EAds) comprise a serogroup with two related types of adenoviruses which are associated with gastroenteritis in infants. We have continued our studies of the epidemiology of enteric adenoviruses. We have recently subcloned a highly specific EAd DNA fragment which is being used in collaborative studies for rapid diagnosis of infection.